HALLOWEN! Una Noche de Brujas de Locos
by Ane himura
Summary: Capi 2 Arriba! Alguien se ha deborado las sobras del banquete... como lo tomaran nuestros hambreados heroes?, una nueva forma de conseguir comida? Como duermen Aoshi, kenshi,Sano, Kao y Misao? ahora lo sabran...pasen a leer y dejen REVIEW'S POOO FISS..
1. Chapter 1

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Weno pues aqui ando pa variar con un nuevo fic ¬¬' en realidad aun estoy algo indesisa si dejarlo como un one-shot o continuarlo de hecho ultimamente tengo esas dudas con mis nuevos fic's, oh kami este miserable frio acaba con mi sentido comun jejeje pero weno pues aca en mugrelia (pa los q' no sepan vivo en Morelia, Mexico) VIVA LA CAPITAL MICHOACANA!!!!!! jajajaja esa ni yo me la creo... este pero weno como decia aca son las 11:15 pm y aqui estoy comiendome una mini calaverita de chocolate q' me regalaron y esperando claro HALLOWEN!!! muajajajaja, en fin a un q' mañana me toca madrugar por el trabajo, aun asi quise escribirles algo para esta festividad nada latina claro, pero si divertida, la idea me surgio camino al trabajo, sera una fiesta de disfrases en Akabeko y sabremos como festejan el kenshingumi y los Onivawanshu, espero les guste y me dejen un chorrrooooonooonaaaalllll de review's, los quero y disfruten la lectura...**

**HALLOWEN!!! Una Noche de Brujas de Locos.**

**capitulo 1**

Un tipico desayuno... un tipico dojo... unos tipicos amigos... claro asi comenzaria nuestra tipica historia si hablaramos de personas normales, pero como sabemos el kenshingumi y los Onivawanshu pueden ser de todo... guerreros, villanos, heroes, etc, menos gente comun y corriente por lo q' para ellos el desayuno era un centro de batalla, cada uno intentando salvar su trasero y claro de pasada su comida...

Arrggggg!!!!! deja algo de comida cabeza de gallo atragantado- Misao intentaba arrebatarle su plato de arroz a sanosuke.

Crees q' estoy loco???, quien sabe cuando vuelva a comer gratis- sano agarraba su plato con mas fuerza.

Kenshin te vas a comer eso???- preguntaba kaoru con cara de cachorro abandonado, atropeyado y claro muerto de hambre al tiempo q' señalaba el platito de kenshin.

Orooo!!!... este kaoru-dono... yo... atras de usted!!!!!!!- decia kenshin alarmado señalando con su dedo atras de kaoru.

Mmmm- kaoru giro atras de ella para ver lo q' le advertia kenshin, pero al notar q' no habia nada giro a verlo con reproche, solo encontrandose con q' kenshin tenia los cachetes inflados por haberse hechado toda su comida a la boca y q' intentaba sonreir inocentemente.

Bahhh!!! eres una ton..ta...bu...su... na..die..cae... con..eso- decia entre bocados Yahiko.

Tienes razon Yahiko-chan- los ojos de kaoru brillaron con malisia- Tsubame q' bueno q' has venido- decia kaoru con una dulce sonrisa mientras miraba hacia la entrada.

Yahiko q' se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta casi se ahoga al escuchar ese nombre y por supuesto q' dejo su plato de arroz para girar a ver a su Tsubame, pero cuando cayo en cuenta de lo q' ocurria kaoru ya tenia su plato de comida en sus manos y reia escandalosamente.

Eso es para q' aprendas q' a respetarme- decia kaoru aun con el plato en alto y la mirada de rabia de yahiko sobre ella.

Matanga dijo la changa!!!!- decia un serio Aoshi al tiempo q' le arrebataba el plato a kaoru y comenzaba a devorarlo ante la mirada incredula de esta ultima.

Todos son unos muertos de hambre- resoplo Megumi acariciando su cabello.

En ese caso presta- comenzo Misao a punto de coger el plato de Megumi, pero detuvo su accion cuanda esta le gruño- este... por eso decia q' provechito- finalizo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Megumi la miro con advertencia en sus ojos, si todos eran unos muertos de hambre, pero quien habia dicho q' ella no formaba parte del grupo???...

La verdad es q' la economia cada ves estaba mas pelada, ganar dinero si q' era dificil, incluso Misao y Aoshi q' siempre q' venian de visita ayudaban con los gastos en el dojo estaban quebrados, kenshin no tenia literalmente ni en q' caerse muerto, Megumi le debia dinero a Genzai por lo q' todo lo q' cobraba en la clinica iba a dar a manos del anciano dejandola frita, Kaoru ya no sabia ni a quien darle clases incluso habia intentado enseñar en plena calle para q' le arrojaran algunos yenes pero solo pasaba verguenzas y los tacaños chismosos y mitoteros del pueblo ni soltaban la lana por lo q' se habia resignado, en cuanto a Yahiko ya no trabajaba en el Akabeko por recorte de personal ( o eso le habian dicho la verdad es q' le salia mas caro a Tae alimentar al mocoso q' aumentarle el sueldo a sus empleados para q' trabajaran mas) y pues finalmente quedaba Sanosuke... realmente tengo q' contar su situacion??? ¬¬ weno weno pues el iba de mal en peor con sus apuestas si es q' alguna ves, tuvo suerte esta lo abandono hace siglos y pues en el Akabeko ya no le fiaban y con el dojo en pobreza recontra extrema, pues si q' el y todos sufrian a mares...

Cof cof...una falsa toz (al puritito estilo Ane himura), los hizo girar a todos hacia la entrada...

Oh lo siento, no quise interrumpir- Tae miraba la esena con una gota en su cabeza, sabia de la situacion economica de sus amigos pero jamas habia imaginado algo tan extremo, todos habia girado a verla pero nadie soltaba la poca comida q' aun quedaba...

No te preocupes Tae, dinos... susede algo malo???- kaoru se puso de pie y se dirigio hacie ella, seguida por el resto.

O no...-Tae negaba nerviosamente con ambas manos- solo venia hacerles una invitacion.

Todos tomaron asiento en el porche del dojo atentos a la invitacion de Tae, con suerte y era una invitacion a comer...

Veran hace unos dias recibi una carte de una prima q' se encuentra fuera de Japon contandome como es q' le iba en su nueva vida, entre las cosas q' me conto fue sobre las festividades q' celebran por aquellos lugares y da la casualidad q' en este mes hay una y muy divertida segun me cuenta.

Todos mantenian los ojos en blanco, la esperanza de llenar sus estomagos con algo mas q' arroz se habia esfumado cuando Tae comenzo con su telenovela...

Pues el festejo q' se celebra se llama HALLOWEN y luego de q' ella me contara los detalles desidi celebrarlo en el Akabeko, sera pasado mañana y los espero a todos- Tae se encontraba algo nerviosa por lo q' se puso rapidamente de pie, sentia q' si seguia en ese lugar seria victima de canibalismo- ah!! lo olvidaba, sera en la noche y deberan ir disfrasados de cosas terrorificas- Tae llego a la puerta del dojo y antes de poner un pie fuera termino de darles la informacion- habra premios a los mejores disfraces... regalare comida- luego de decir esto ultimo salio despavorida a su restaurante.

Todos reaccionaron ante la ultima frase de Tae y se miraron con un destello de esperanza en sus ojos, momento... habia dicho q' tenian q' disfrazarse de cosas terrorificas???, lo mas terrorifico q' conosian en esos momentos era el hambre...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Otro dia mas en Tokio y la celebracion de HALLOWEN seria al dia siguiente, y ellos aun no sabian de q' disfrazarse ya q' se habian enterado por algunos rumores en el pueblo q' solo las personas disfrazadas serian las q' podrian entrar y claro q' habria bocadillos gratis, cosa q' no podria pasar desapercibida, ademas del banquete de premio...

Sesha no sabe de q' disfrazarse y aun q' se me ocurriera algo no tengo el dinero para hacerlo- kenshin labava la ropa con tanta calma q' a ese paso le tomaria otros diez años tenderla, pero luego de mas de una semana a escasos granos de arroz su energia se habia ido a vagabundear sin el, por lo q' era mas q' aceptable la tardanza del pelirrojo.

Bahhh!!! tu eres el q' la tiene mas facil, Tae dijo q' teniamos q' dar miedo, solo ve como battousai y seguro q' ganas- Sano se encontraba en el porche recostado, escuchando a kenshin y pensado de q' rayos podria disfrasarse.

Oroo!!!- kenshin lo miraba con ojitos sorprendidos, como rayos no habia pensado en eso???...

Tu tambien la tienes facil, solo colocate un letrero q' diga "Kentoki", (naa ya se q' eso ni existia en esa epoca pero es un fic loco ¬¬ )- Aoshi miraba a Sano quien al escuchar esto ultimo se habia girado a verlo, quizas en otro momento Aoshi se habria mantenido ausente de la conversacion q' mantenian kenshin y Sano pero el hambre causaba estragos en ellos por lo q' ese comportamiento de su parte ya ni impresionaba a nadie.

En otro momento me habria puesto de pie cubito de hielo... pero no tengo fuerzas- resoplo Sano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Kaoru y Misao habian ido a la clinica ayudar a Megumi, con la esperanza de encontrar a Genzai desayunando y mas aun de q' las invitara, por q' claro ahora q' el dojo estaba en crisis del ansiano o sus nietas ni sus luces, pero para desgracia de ellas se encontraron con q' Genzai habia salido muy temprano a atender una emergencia...

Yo aun no tengo idea de q' disfrazarme- Megumi tomaba asiento enfrente de kaoru y Misao, ya habia terminado de atender a sus pacientes.

Me pregunto si ir de ninja sera valido???- Misao mantenia un dedo en su barbilla.

En ese caso yo podria ir como kendoka... mmm naaa asi me veo diario- kaoru resoplo fastidiada, realmente tenia hambre y deceaba ganar ese banquete.

Ya lo tengoo!!!!- Megumi se puso de pie de un salto sorprendiendo a kaoru y a Misao.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Finalmente habia llegado el esperado dia por nuestros hambreados heroes, la hora de ir al akabeko habia llegado y las chicas llevaban desde la mañana encerradas en el cuarto de kaoru areglando sus dizfrases, los chicos en cambio ya se encontraban en el patio del dojo ansiosos por ir por ese banquete.

Todos habian acordado disfrazarse para tener mas posibilidades de ganar y compartir el premio, claro q' por la mente de cada uno pasaba la idea de atragantarse lo mas posible. En el patio los chicos revisaban los ultimos detalles de sus disfrases.

Seguro q' sesha se ve terrorifico????- pregunto kenshin a un dudoso por su disfraz, weno disque disfraz en realidad solo habia sujetado su cabello en una coleta alta como en su epoca de hitokiri, habia cambiado su gi fiusha con mucho pesar y luego de decirse q' seria solo por esa noche, por uno de color negro q' consiguio con uno de los amigos de Sano, llevaba su espada como siempre y claro el detalle principal sus ojos brillaban con un dorado asesino aun q' este ultimo toque se lo daba el hambre.

Te digo q' luces malo- respondio Aoshi mientras peinaba su cabello con sus dedos, su disfraz tampoco era muy elaborado pero habia hecho lo mejor q' pudo con las cosas q' le habia enviado okina desde el Aoya, habia cambiado su gabardina blanca por una capa negra sujetada en su cuello, aun traia puesto su traje ninja q' para su suerte era negro y habia servido a la perfeccion, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atras y una seductora sonrisa se formaba en sus labios dejando ver un par de colmillos, el ya habia leido antes sobre esas criaturas llamadas vampiros y los mitos sobre ellos y a falta de dinero para algo mejor, y con el hambre q' lo hacia actuar de esa forma no le habia quedado de otra mas q' vestirse de esa manera.

Maldicion de verdad q' esto lo hago por el hambre q' traigo- Sano miraba con reproche a kenshin weno a battousai y a Aoshi por lo facil q' se habian disfrazado el en cambio habia tenido q' conseguir cosas con todos sus amigos y todo para q???, para q' el gran zanza terminara disfrazado de Calabacita???, pero no le habia quedado de otra, luego de haber reunido algunos gis habia ido con Tae para q' le explicara bien q' sucedia en HALLOWEN y q' demonios podia hacer el para disfrazarse, luego de q' esta le contara sobre las cosas tipicas de esa fiesta y ofreciera hacerle un disfraz a Sano no le habia quedado de otra mas q' usar ese ridiculo traje naranja en forma de calabaza poseida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya estamos listas- Megumi se encontraba en el porche acompañada de kaoru y Misao.

En cuanto escucharon eso los chicos giraron a ver a las chicas y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, q' no habia dicho Tae q' tenian q' lucir terrorificas??? entonces q' rayos hacian ellas luciendo tan tan sexis???...

Luego de pasar toda la mañana meditando sobre la situacion las chicas habian llegado al acuerdo de q' matarian dos pajaros de un tiro, se disfrazarian para impresionar a los chicos con suerte ganaban el banquete y de paso por fin conseguian a sus amores imposibles, incluso Megumi ya habia aceptado su atraccion por el cabeza de gallo.

Orooo!!!!- kenshin no daba credito a lo q' sus dorados ojos miraban y es q' el pobre ya no sabia si era un efecto mas de la maldita hambre q' tenia o si realmente lo q' estaba frente a el era su kaoru-dono.

Aoshi y Sanosuke estaban de igual forma, la verdad se habian quedado sin palabras y no era para menos, las chicas lucian irreconosibles...

Misao lucia una especie de traje, en realidad era un kimono rojo sangre q' Megumi habia cortado para q' le llegara a la altura de su traje de ninja, y lucia una colita roja a juego con una diadema con unos pequeños cuernitos, segun lo q' habia investigado en la cultura occidental se le conocia como diablo a esa criatura, ironicamente para Aoshi lucia endemoniadamente bella.

Megumi por su parte habia cortado un kimono morado (vayan ustedes a saber de donde lo saco) y llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo del color de su kimono, cuando le habian venido las ideas sobre como disfrasarse le habia pedido a Misao q' se encargara de investigar los detalles y ahora ella lucia como toda una bruja, sexy desde luego y sin darse cuenta su disfraz estaba haciendo su trabajo pues Sanosuke ya parecia hechizado por ella.

Kaoru no se quedaba atras Megumi le habia conseguido y ajustado un hermoso kimono negro q' cortado le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, su cabello azabache estaba suelto y en su espalda lucian dos pequeñas alas negras, imitando las de un angel... un angel de la muerte por el color negro pero un angel al final de cuentas y battousai no podia estar mas de acuerdo con eso... sin duda se encontraba en el cielo con solo mirarla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Luego de q' los chicos reaccionaran y por fin recobraran las movilidad de su cuerpo todos habian emprendido el viaje rumbo al Akabeko, Yahiko se habia adelantado para vestirse en el restaurante y cuando todos llegaron su sopresa crecio al ver q' medio pueblo se encontraba en el restaurante, todos con distintos disfraces q' variaban desde hombres vestidos como elegantes geishas hasta mujeres disfrazadas de samurais todo pintaba para ser una noche de lo mejor.

Que les parece???-escucharon a sus espaldas y todos se giraron para toparse con un Yahiko q' usaba un gi fiusha??? una cinta roja en su cabeza???...

Oroooo!!!!- kenshin tenia sus ojitos en espiral como rayos osaba ese mocoso usar su preciado gi fiusha.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- las chicas y Aoshi no puedieron mas q' reir ante la imagen, (les digo q' Aoshi hambreado es mas relax).

Que se supone q' eres???- pregunto sanosuke intentando no burlarse del chiquillo pues si lo hacia el era el q' las tenia de perder con ese disfraz de calabaza.

Que acaso no lo ves, cabeza de gallo???- Yahiko resoplo- soy una version mejorada de kenshin y de ti.

Todos son unos idiotas- Saitou los habia visto llegar y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a burlarse de ellos.

Todos lo miraban fijamente y sin exprecion en sus rostros, cosa q' irrito mas al lobo.

Que rayos me ven???- pregunto indignado.

JAJAJAJAJAJA- una nueva ola de risas imbadio el ambiente, todos reian ante lo q' veian, Saitou esta vendado completamente al estilo makoto shishio.

No sabiamos jajajaja q' admiraras jajajaja a shishio- decia sano muerto de risa.

Claro q' no lo admiro calabaza poseida!!!! y no soy shishio soy una momea- podia verse una vena en la frente del lobo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

El concurso finalmente se habia llevado a cabo y el ganador por goleada habia sido la adorable calabazita poseida, Sano casi se desmaya de la emocion cuando los dejaron sentarse frente a una enorme mesa llena de comida y todos sin pensarsela dos veces comenzaron atragantarse, tanto q' solo dejaban de comer para darse golpecitos en la espalda cuando alguno comenzaba ahogarse.

Y asi paso el HALLOWEN en el Akabeko, una ves termino la fiesta todos tomaron sus sobras y se regresaron mas q' satisfechos al dojo...

Y nuevamente todo podria ser un tipico y asi termina la historia, o un tipico final feliz, pero como lo dije al inicio del fic, estas no son personas normales asi q' realmente las cosas terminaron asi...

Busu eres una atragantada, no se como te piensas q' te voy a respetar- Yahiko reclamaba eracundo a su busu-sensei luego de q' esta le robara el bocado de sus manos.

Jajajaja eso te pasa a ti por lento- Sano miraba orgulloso a jouchan, mientras esta ultima luchaba por no ahogarse con todo lo q' se habia llevado a la boca.

Aoshi solo miraba la escena y tragaba disimuladamente del plato del distraido sanosuke.

Misao por su parte guardaba todo lo q' podia en las bolsas de su traje de ninja.

Megumi aprovechaba el embrollo y embutia el alimento incluso ya sin sus palillos.

kenshin por su parte tenia un ojo en su kaoru-dono y el otro en Sanosuke quien ya miraba sospechosamente su platito de arroz.

Y es q' la comida del banquete comenzaba a terminarse y todos seguian siendo miserablemente pobres por lo q' estaban concientes de q' esa seria su ultima comida en muchos dias.

En cuanto al plan de las chicas????, pues si habia dado resultado aun q' lentos nuestros galanes esa noche de HALLOWEN se habian atrevido a robarles un beso a las chicas, aun q' en momentos de hambre nadie recordaba el amor ni mucho menos...

**FIN???? quizas si quizas no jejeje **

**Wow ya son las 2:00 am y yo sigo aqui, pero me ha gustado el capitulo y espero ustedes lo disfruten y me dejen sus review's q' son la recompensa q' necesito luego de esta desvelada snif snif y no es chantage ¬¬ es la vida real, mou!!! el frio y el sueño ya me hacen delirar, solo me resta decirles q' espero sus REVIEW'S y claro los comerciales q' no faltan:**

**Un viaje sin mirar atras: **ya subi el capi 8.

**Un rencuentro o un adios: **ya esta el capi 2 y final de ese mini fic.

**Hecnizados:** intentare actualizarla esta semana.

**Sombras de la noche: **tambien la actualizo esta semana,

**Y tengo algunos one-shot's q' espero subir en estos dias.**

**Cuidenseme musho, portense mal, lean mis locuras y dejenme review's, besos y sobre todo feliz HALLOWEN A TODOS... y no le den dulces a los mocosos q' vayan a tocar a sus casa MUAJAJAJAJA... sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**AAASHUUU!!! hola amados lectores, pues la nueva de ahora es q' tengo gripa pero aun con el moco escurriendo quise ponerme a escribir y pues el fic q' les actualizo este lindo domingo es el de halloween, esperando claro q' sea de su agrado y contandoles q' posiblemente el proximo capitulo sea el final de esta historia q' para empezar iba a ser un one-shot, pero weno pues salio mas jejeje debo agradecerles por leerme y les cuento q' esta semana les actualice HECHIZADOS, AMANTE SOLITARIO Y UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRAS ya saben por si aun no los leen y gustan hacerlo me haran recontra feliz, weno ya saben q' los agradecimientos al final de capi vale???, sin mas por ahora, pasen a leer...**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**El concurso finalmente se habia llevado a cabo y el ganador por goleada habia sido la adorable calabazita poseida, Sano casi se desmaya de la emocion cuando los dejaron sentarse frente a una enorme mesa llena de comida y todos sin pensarsela dos veces comenzaron atragantarse, tanto q' solo dejaban de comer para darse golpecitos en la espalda cuando alguno comenzaba ahogarse.**

**Y asi paso el HALLOWEN en el Akabeko, una ves termino la fiesta todos tomaron sus sobras y se regresaron mas q' satisfechos al dojo...**

**Y nuevamente todo podria ser un tipico y asi termina la historia, o un tipico final feliz, pero como lo dije al inicio del fic, estas no son personas normales asi q' realmente las cosas terminaron asi...**

**Busu eres una atragantada, no se como te piensas q' te voy a respetar- Yahiko reclamaba eracundo a su busu-sensei luego de q' esta le robara el bocado de sus manos.**

**Jajajaja eso te pasa a ti por lento- Sano miraba orgulloso a jouchan, mientras esta ultima luchaba por no ahogarse con todo lo q' se habia llevado a la boca.**

**Aoshi solo miraba la escena y tragaba disimuladamente del plato del distraido sanosuke.**

**Misao por su parte guardaba todo lo q' podia en las bolsas de su traje de ninja.**

**Megumi aprovechaba el embrollo y embutia el alimento incluso ya sin sus palillos.**

**kenshin por su parte tenia un ojo en su kaoru-dono y el otro en Sanosuke quien ya miraba sospechosamente su platito de arroz.**

**Y es q' la comida del banquete comenzaba a terminarse y todos seguian siendo miserablemente pobres por lo q' estaban concientes de q' esa seria su ultima comida en muchos dias.**

**En cuanto al plan de las chicas????, pues si habia dado resultado aun q' lentos nuestros galanes esa noche de HALLOWEN se habian atrevido a robarles un beso a las chicas, aun q' en momentos de hambre nadie recordaba el amor ni mucho menos...**

**HALLOWEN... Una Noche de Brujas de Locos**

**capitulo 2**

Mou!!! no puedo creer q' sigamos sin conseguir dinero para comprar comida- kaoru se quejaba con los ojitos llorones.

kaoru-dono... sesha lamenta no tener nada de comida para prepararle el desayuno- se lamentaba kenshin.

Bah!! no te hagas el inocente, de seguro tu fuiste el q' se termino la ultima racion de sobras del banquete- Aoshi lo miraba con cara acusadora.

Orooo!!! sesha jamas haria eso- se defendio kenshin, herido en su orgullo por q' claro q' era un muerto de hambre, ex asesino, mantenido... pero ladron??, eso JAMAS!!!.

Si... kenshin, tu fuiste el primero en levantarte- Sano lo miraba de reojo, con los brazos cruzados.

Himura q' malo q' eres, sabes q' todos nos morimos de hambre y tu te levantas con el pretexto de lavar los trapos, y te atragantas nuestro sustento??- Misao se encontraba recargada en kaoru, la verdad es q' si se sentaba sola se iba de lado, la falta de energia ya hacia estragos en su flacucho cuerpesillo.

Y a todo esto, donde esta el mocoso??- pregunto kaoru extrañada de no verlo alegando con todos.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, un extraño brillo resplandecia en sus ojos, seria q' el mocoso no habia soportado esa epidemia hambruna??...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Mientras tanto en el Akabeko Yahiko prestaba toda su atencion a una emocionada Tsubame q' le contaba mas acerca de la dichosa celebracion de Halloween...

Pues segun lo q' me conto Tae, no solo se dizfrasan y celebran como lo hicimos nosotros la otra noche, falta la mejor parte... sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de emocion y Yahiko no pudo mas q' derretirse al verla de esa forma.

Vamos termina de hablar...- la apresuro el mocoso ansioso por saber q' les habia faltado hacer para tener un Halloween completo.

Pues...- comenzo Tsubame- falta ir a pedir dulces a los dojos y casas del pueblo!!!... grito emocionada dando un salto, cosa rara en esa pequeña ya q' siempre era timida.

Yahiko por su parte mantenia los ojos muy abiertos, su adorada Tsubame habia dicho ir a pedir dulces??, pues la idea no sonaba nada mal sobre todo luego de los sucesos ocurridos pocas horas atras...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-FLASH-BACK-O-o-o-o-o-o**

En una oscura habitacion podia vislumbrarse la silueta de una persona...

Mugre busu... se quejaba Yahiko sentado en su futon, podia escuchar sus tripas casi casi ladrando y no era para menos al pobre le habian arrebatado su desayuno o mejor dicho lo unico q' comeria para ese dia, por q' claro q' luego de atragantarse las sobras del banquete como los muertos de hambre q' eran, se habian espantado al darse cuenta q' las sobras comenzaban a terminarse, por lo q' las habian racionado y todos comian solo un poco todos los dias, pero esa mañana su busu-sensei le habia quitado su sustento de sus manos y ahora se encontraba con un terrible dolor de estomago.

Con la poca fuerza q' le quedaba logro ponerse de pie y lentamente salio de su habitacion, a pasos lentos paso uno a uno por cuartos del dojo, asombrandose de lo q' iba descubriendo en cada uno...

Su primera parada habia sido la habitacion q' compartian la busu y la comadraja... una venita se formo en su frente al ver a kaoru entre sueños quejandose, al paracer de indigestion lo cual no era de extrañarse luego de la atragantada q' se habia dado en la mañana, nego con su cabeza intentando calmarse o despertaria a todos, por otra parte un escalofrio lo recorrio al ver a Misao y es q' lo unico q' alumbraba las habitaciones era la luz de la luna q' entraba por las rendijas de la ventana y con esa poca luz, Misao no parecia mas q' un cadaver y es q' si de por si la ninja tenia un cuerpo esbelto (entiendase casi de chiquillo nn') pues la falta de alimento la hacia verse mas flaca, como si fuera posible.

Lentamente deslizo el shoji y continuo su inspeccion, la siguiente habitacion era la q' compartian Aoshi y Kenshin...

Una gota se formo en su cabeza y es q' todo habria imaginado pero q' Aoshi Shinomori roncara??, eso si q' era una sorpresa y mas a un verlo dormir de esa forma, hecho bolita en su futon, seguro si la comadreja lo viera de esa forma le saltaba encima...

Por otra parte kenshin no se encontraba sentado como acostumbraba dormir, mas aun dormia placidamente boca arriba en su futon, con su cuepo estirado a todo lo q' daba y con una pierna encima de Aoshi hecho bolita, y por los leves quejidos q' daba luego de pronunciar a su kaoru-dono, Yahiko supo q' este no estaba soñando cosas muy decentes q' digamos, hecho un ultimo vistazo y salio de la habitacion.

Ahora q' lo recordaba Sanosuke se habia quedado en el dojo, con eso de q' las sobras estaban por terminarse el cabeza de pollo habia desidido cuidar sus raciones y por lo tanto permanecer en el dojo...

A pasos silenciosos entro en la cocina topandose con Sanosuke quien dormia a pocos pasos de la despensa, lentamente se acerco intentando pasar a Sano sin q' este lo notara y para su sorpresa lo habia logrado y es el luchador se encontraba quizas en su cuarto sueño y por la baba q' le escurria Yahiko supo q' este tardaria mucho en despertar...

Ahora se encontraba escondido atras de un arbol en el patio trasero, habia tomado las sobras q' restaban y se las habia embutido sintiendo como su estomago lo agradecia, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de lo q' ahora le sucederia...

Se encontraba rodeado de nada mas y nada menos q' battousai el destajador, un luchador callejero, una maestra de kendo con un genio del demonio y ademas violenta, un par de ninjas jefes de los onivawanshus y una doctora q' sabia hacer menjurges y envenenar a quien quisiera si se lo propusiera y como si todo eso no fuera ya demasiado peligroso todos estaban hambreados y dispuestos a todo con tal de conseguir un poco de comida.

Trago saliva, eso estaba mal, el se habia acabado el alimento de semejantes personajes seguro ahora se lo comian a el... sin saber q' hacer y con excesivo panico marcado en su rostro salio corriendo del dojo a todo lo q' sus piernas le daban.

Luego de reccorrer casi todo el pueblo termino por llegar al Akabeko pero como aun era de madrugada no le habia quedado de otra mas q' esperar a q' abrieran el restaurante, si iba a morir al menos se despediria de su Tsubame...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-FIN-FLASH-BACK-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Yahiko caminaba mas tranquilo de regreso al dojo, al menos ahora tenia una solucion para conseguir comida, solo debian disfrazarse una ves mas y pedir dulces de casa en casa diciendo "Truco o dulce" o algo asi realmente ya no habia terminado de escuchar lo q' Tsubame le habia dicho, pero ahora solo debia convecer al resto y listo, no solo salvaria su pellejo si no q' ademas volveria a comer y es q' si era sincero las sobras q' se habia embutido ya se le habian bajado y un mocoso como el en pleno crecimiento y q' ademas habia corrido casi un maraton pues necesitaba urgentemente comida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

En el dojo todos se encontraban buscando el cadaver del pobre chiquillo, cuando una voz a la entrada los hizo correr con la poca energia q' les quedaba para llegar a ver q' el mocoso estaba vivito y coleando...

Luego de q' este les contara acerca de lo q' habia hecho en la mañana, claro omitiendo el hecho de q' el habia sido el q' se habia acabado las sobras del banquete y es q' para su sorpresa nadie lo habia culpado a el si no a kenshin, por lo q' habia decidido quedarse callado y mandarle una mirada de reproche al pelirrojo por atragantado aun q' mas bien para q' no fueran a sospechar nada si notaban q' el no se molestaba por la falta de comida.

Ahora todos se encontraban sentados en la habitacion de kenshin, su nuevo lugar de reunion y es todo parecia indicar q' tendrian q' ponerse sus disfrazes una ves mas...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Weno pues hay estubo ya el segundo capitulo, todo parece indicar q' nuestros hambreados heroes deberan sacar sus disfrazes una ves mas... todo sea por comida, jejeje tambien me disculpo por no actualizarles mas fic's pero como ya les conte pa variar ¬¬ tengo gripa y esta semana no descanse en el trabajo asi q' me las vi muy dificil, pero aun asi esta semana q' termina les actualice tres de mis fic's y con este serian en total cuatro y la semana q' esta por comenzar les actualice los q' no alacanze actualizar en esta, sin mas por el momento debo agradecer especialmente a: **

**Just Eowyn**: Hola jeje no sabes el gusto q' me da saber q' te ha gustado esta locura y pues aquí esta ya el segundo capitulo q' tambien espero te guste, cuidate mucho, portate mal y gracias por leerme, besos…sayonara-

**Gabyhyatt**: jejeje pues si todos se trastornaron por el hambre y q' tal ahora Aoshi ronca jejeje garcias por leer, espero este capi te guste, besos…sayonara-

**Haro kazoids**: jejeje me alegro q' te haya parecido graciosa ojala este capi tambien, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme, besos… sayonara.

**Aynatcristal:** jejeje yo tambien le hubiera saltado encima a battousai, mil gracias por tu apoyo, ojala este capi te guste, y pues parece q' les tocara dizfrazarse una ves mas jejeje gracias por leerme, cuidate mucho, portate mal mal, besos…sayonara.

**Okashira janet:** jajajaja si lo se pero soy una autora sin sentido comun jejeje pero me alegro q' te hayas divertido con esta locura de fic, espero este capi tambien te guste, gracias por leerme, mil besos…sayonara-

**Ahora si esta chica se retira, cuidense mucho, portense mal, espero este capi les haya gustado y me dejen un REVIEW poooo fis, besos...sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
